In a spectacle lens, normally, in order to suppress light from being reflected and thereby to improve the light transmittance, an anti-reflection coating is formed on a surface thereof. However, when the lens is used, there are problems in that stains due to adhesion of dirt from hand, fingerprint, sweat, cosmetics and so on tend to stand out and furthermore these stains are difficult to remove. Accordingly, in order to make the lens difficult to be stained or to make stains easier to be wiped off, on a surface of the anti-reflection coating, a stain-proofing layer is further disposed. A method in which surface treatment is applied with a fluorine-containing silane compound that is a surface treatment agent for providing a stain-proofing layer to the spectacle lens is disclosed as a prior art in, for instance, JP-A No.9-258003.
However, the spectacle lens that is surface-treated with a fluorine-containing silane compound in JP-A No.9-258003, being remarkably small in the friction coefficient in comparison with a conventional surface treatment agent, is very slippery in its surface. Accordingly, there are problems such as follows. That is, at retailer's shops of the spectacles, a so-called edging process, by which a circular spectacle lens is polished into a shape that can be accommodated in a spectacle frame, is performed. In the edging process, while holding a spectacle lens by a friction force in a method in which an optical center of a spectacle lens is sucked and held by a chuck of an edging machine or a method in which the spectacle lens is clipped from both sides by pressing, an edge of the spectacle lens is ground with a grinding stone. During the edging process, the spectacle lens that is surface-treated with a fluorine-containing silane compound in JP-A No.9-258003 is slippery in the lens surface held by the chuck; accordingly, during the grinding with the grinding stone, owing to the grinding pressure of the grinding stone, axis deviation, where a center of the lens deviates from a center of the chuck, is caused, resulting in incapability of accurately applying the edging process.
Accordingly, the spectacle lenses, to which the stain-proofing process is applied with the fluorine-containing silane compound that is excellent in the stain-proofing effect, are edged in production plants while paying attention not to cause the axis deviation. However, for spectacle lenses that are necessary to be edged at retailer's shops, in order that an accurate edging process may be applied at the retailer's shops, ones that are lowered in the surface slipperiness by processing by less-effective stain-proofing treatment are supplied to secure the holding of the spectacle lens.
The present invention was carried out in view of the above situations and intends to provide a spectacle lens that can be lowered in the surface slipperiness of a lens surface to an extent that allows applying the edging process without deteriorating excellent stain-proofing effect of a stain-proofing layer, and a manufacturing method thereof.